A Lions Heart & A Badgers Loyalty
by AURORA-DR3AMS
Summary: Ernie Macmillian has fallen in love with Dean Thomas, and when Dean asks to, "Speak", to Ernie After dinner Ernie starts to worry if he knows...will Dean love Ernie? boy/boy VERY INTENSE Rtd M


Ernie noticed Dean Thomas ever since they became close in their 5th year at Hogwarts when they were in Dumbledore's Army, even more so when the battle for Hogwarts took place.

Ernie led a large group of Hufflepuffs' into the battle field, he saw his fellow house members as well as friends lay dead on the battlefield, blood, sweat, and screams of death filled the courtyard where he was battling three death eaters and manged to knock each of them unconscious. And then he glanced over to see one boy in particular that he was fond of, it was Dean Thomas fighting Fenrir Greyback. He saw Dean hitting the wolf spell, after spell perfectly but then the monsterous man swung Dean off his feet with a powerful punch, that Dean slid across the grass. He was staggering to get up, then Greyback put his foot on Deans' chest keeping him from rising. Ernie, filled with anger, ran at top speed to where the wolf was and as soon as Greyback looked up to see who was running at him, and before he could even raise his fist, Ernie shot him a bullet curse that hit Greyback straight in the chest that flipped him backwards unconscious. He bent down to check if Dean was alright, he peered into those light brown eyes and saw warmth and thanks, and Dean gave him a smile and grabbed Ernies' out stretched hand.

The next year when the ministry, by law, enforced that students who fought in the war return to school, Ernie found himself tagging along with Dean Thomas, knocking off in classes, going to Hogsmeade, and swimming in the lake whenever they could, which was a bad idea from the start because the image of Deans' muscle toned chocolate body stayed in his mind. Ernie didn't admit to him self that he had feelings for the Gryffindor until he started having dreams of the warm, muscle toned, mocha body leaning between his soft white body, sweating, thrusting, moaning, and scratching. Remembering the dreams were enough to set him in a trance in class, and to make matters worse he had Dean in almost all his classes and was partners with him in potions. He was over thrilled to be so close to him since he was always around that Irish pain in the ass Seamus. In fact it wasn't just Seamus that he would get jealous over, when anyone else would say hi to him, or even look at him, he would get infuriated as if a dragon was trying to come out of him and burn the eyes right out of those who dared look at the love of his.

"Mister Macmillian do you care to tell us what you were day dreaming so fondly about that you have manged to not copy a single one of my notes?", Snapes dark voice snapped him out of his trance and caught the attention of the whole class as well as Dean who was sitting next to him hiding his chuckles in his arm, he dare not release the dirty thoughts of Dean and blushed a shade of light pink.

"No sir sorry..but I assure you I will make the potion perfectly", Ernie said not entirely sure if he could accomplish such an accusation.

"We shall see...your project is for you and your partner to make a sleeping drought...what may seem easy is rather hard and for your sake...", Snapes eyes switched to Ernie who sunk so low in his chair that his bottom was two inches above the ground, "I would hope I have the right notes...you may begin.", and with a swift turn Snape turned his attention away from his class and went to his desk.

"Its okay mate I took the notes.", Dean said with a grin

"Thank you I appreciate it.", Ernie said slightly blushing from the grin Dean gave him. Dean had a beautiful smile, a smile that can be mistaken for a Slytherins', very sly and very alluring.

"What were you dreaming about...was it about me?", Dean asked giving him a nudge on the shoulder, Ernie blushed but amused the boy.

"Oh my dear Dean...I'm afraid real men are only worthy of being in my thoughts.", and with a grin Dean whispered into Ernies' ear, "Then let me make a man out of you.", and Ernie dropped the journal that contained the notes from excitement, he hurried down to pick up the notes hiding his embarrassment as Dean laughed and patted him on the back.

The class was going by smoothly, thank to Dean's notes which were perfectly taken, the potion was coming out smoothly, the one thing that Ernie noticed was the close encounters he was getting from Dean. When Ernie would lean over the cauldron Dean would lean right behind him with his scrotum in direct placement of his ass. Ernie was happy that the dungeon was hot with all the smoke coming from the other cauldrons that he could blame his intense blushing on the heat of the room if Dean would ask. And it didn't stop there, when Dean would reach around to grab ingredients he would come so close to Ernie's neck and the warm breath would send a a full body sensation that would go directly to one part of his body that if Dean noticed he would have a hard time explaining as to why that one part of his body reacted.

"This fucking beak...i cant seem to cut it.", Ernie said wipeing sweat from his forehead in frustration.

"Its because your not cutting it in a angle my sweet...look let me show you.", Dean said coming behind him placing his hand on the hand that Ernie was holding the knife. Ernie could not believe what he just heard. He called him, "My sweet.", and here he was holding his hand, not directly but still had his rather rugged hand placed on top his soft white hand. Ernie couldn't help but let his body lean into the warm black body behind him, the heat from the cauldrons and the heat from the toned body behind him, had lustful thoughts running through the Hufflepuffs' head and he was almost as certain that Dean grinned behind his head as his body rested on his.

"There you see...its perfect.", Dean said whispering into Ernie's ear before removing himself from the warm connection, cold air filled Ernies' back from where the warm embrace had left, he didn't care that he was sweating profusely, he wanted that muscle toned, mocha skinned body pressed against his back side one more time.

"You have four minutes and I expect a lot from the badger and the lion over there.", Snape said glaring at the two boys, Ernie threw the rest of the ingredients into the cauldron and it turned into a beautiful clear liquid that had a scent of baby powder, and much to Snape's despise he was pleased with the boys work but not to the point where he rewarded them house points as would any respecting teacher would. Ernie was just about to grab his things when Deans' warm voice spoke.

"Hey Ernie I need to talk to you, do you think you can meet me on the seventh floor after dinner? Its a bit private", Ernie looked at the handsome boy in complete shock, why would he want to talk to him in private?

"Yeah of course.", Ernie said as casual as possible. And with a big smile from Dean he left. Ernie went to the common room and tried to do his homework but Dean kept racing in his mind. What could be the reason for Dean wanting to talk to him in secret?, then like someone stupefied him he finally realized what it could be. Dean knew...Dean knew that Ernie liked him. Ernie was about ready to cry in despair, this would end their friendship, he would never be able to talk to him if he found out. The thought of never talking to Dean, or even being without him saddened him, he knew what he had to do, he had to admit to Dean that he loved him, and that he would do his best to get over the feelings he had for him. The clock in the dorm room signaled that it was time for dinner, Ernie put on his robe and headed out the portrait hole when he came in direct contact with a nervous looking Dean Thomas.

"Dean I thought we were going to talk after dinner?", Ernie asked looking at the said boy bewildered.

"This cant wait...follow me.", and before he knew it Ernie was being dragged by the Gryffindor down corridors with their fingers entwined with each other, causing Ernie to blush bright pink. They landed on the seventh floor and walked down the corridor where a big wooden door appeared and Ernie knew immediately that they were going to the room of requirement. When they entered the room it had a fireplace, a red rug with gold embroidery, a black couch with yellow pillows, obviously to match the houses the boys were in. Ernie looked around the room amazed to see that it was quite warm, as oppose to the times he was in there with the DA which usually had book cases filled with spells, and dummies that they used for aiming.

"Ernie." Deans' warm voice breaking said boys attention on the fire and looked directly at him, "I have something to tell you, I..", Ernie raised his hand to silence Dean who was taken aback just as much as Ernie was with his sudden courage to silence his secret lover.

"I know what your going to say...but let me say something first.", looking at the wide eyed Dean, he nodded and sunk into a arm chair that appeared right behind him. Ernie took a deep breath and let his heart speak.

"I know that you were going to tell me that you knew that I had feelings for you...and let me just say that I am sorry...i didn't mean to get you upset or freak you out in anyway. I started falling madly in love with you during my fifth year, and when the war happened...when I saw that you were almost killed...", and Ernie couldn't help but let the warm tears come out of his eyes, he knew that if him confessing his love to Dean wouldn't end the friendship than him crying like a prat would.

"I just couldn't stand the though of losing you and I'm sorry, I know if you hate me or you don't want to be my friend anymore , I understand. I just cant help the way I feel for you...I..", but before Ernie could finish his was body was pinned against the fireplace, Deans' legs entwined with his and not a second later Deans lips rushed into Ernie's, tongues touching, Deans tongue lustfully explored Ernie's mouth, Ernie let Dean take control, and when he bit the bottom of his lip he moaned into the kiss and Dean grinned in his mind that his act caused pleasure. Dean hesitantly pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and the pants from the two boys kissing.

"Ernie...i been wanting to tell you this for the longest time.", Dean stared right into Ernie's Hazel eyes he ran his hand through the soft, light brown hair of his lover.

"I have waited so long to tell you what I wanted to tell you, and I never would have guessed you returned those feelings for me. I been in love with you just as long as you been with me, when you saved me the night of the battle...i knew right then and there...that you were going to be the man I live my life with. The brave Hufflepuff that risked his life to save mine.", said boy kept looking at his lover with shock, he never knew that he had feelings for him, not even when it would just be them two swimming, or in class.

"I love you Ernie Macmillian.", Ernie let out tear, he had longed for the day that the man he loved would confess his love to him.

"And I love you Dean Thomas...i will love you till my last breath.", Dean pulled him into a tight embrace, again there mouths met, each kiss more passionate than the last and before he knew it Ernie was laying on his back on a large bed , the room of requirement definitely gave the wizards what they needed. Dean pulled from the kiss breathless leaving Ernie annoyed because he was just getting into the grove of things.

"Dean whats the matter?", Ernie asked with fear in his voice.

"Oh don't be scared...i just don't want you thinking that this was my goal in getting you hear tonight, I love you so much...i would kill any man that looks at you I swear...but if we make love I want it to be because we both wan..", and Dean was broke mid sentence when Ernie's lips met his passionately

"I have never been intimate with anyone...I would love nothing more than to share this moment with you...and many moments after this..i want to be with you Dean Thomas...i want to spend my life with you and only you.", tears came out of both boys eyes and Dean planted a passionate kiss on Ernies' lips.

"I want just the same...and many more..but are you sure? I mean I don't want to sound cocky...but...I'm pretty _big.", _Dean said with a cute grin, the comment made Ernie flush a shade of pink.

"Oh Dean now isn't the time to fool...and if that's true...then why don't you make a man out of me?", and with a playful grin, Dean began kissing the boy passionately moving around the line of Ernie's perfect jaw line, nuzzling his nose into Ernie's neck, he kissed and nipped the sensitive white flesh, moans escaped Ernie's mouth, and in the heat of passion, he grabbed the back of his lovers shirt arching his back as rough brown hands searched the bare white skin underneath his school top. Dean grinned with pride every time his lover moaned or whimpered when he bit his neck or when his hand roamed the soft white skin of his lover earnestly.

"De...Dean...stop teasing.", Ernie moaned when said boy nuzzled again in his neck.

"If your sensitive on your neck...i cant wait to see how you are underneath all of this.", and with a wave of his wand Ernie was naked, Deans mouth about watered at the sight of his lover. He had a beautiful taught body, toned arms, and his skin milk white, the moonlight pouring in through the big window made Ernie look angelic.

"Dean..I'm getting cold.", Ernie said with a grin and Dean was more than happy to warm him, he kissed every inch of his lovers body. He kissed the part where the neck meets the shoulders and traced his tongue down to Ernie's nipples who gasped as the warm, moist mouth of his lover softly clamped on his nipple and sucked. Ernie moaned and quivered with every touch the brown Gryffindor gave. When he ran his hand down to Ernie's thigh he'd arch his back with excitement, he wanted to show as much attention to his lover as he was giving him. Ernie ran his hand up Deans shirt and felt the soft brown skin on his hard abs, Ernie was pleased so feel a happy trail on the mans body, he grinned in the kiss and Dean softly bit the bottom of his lip.

"Ahh...so the badger does know how to play.", Dean grinned with glee. He saw light pink streaks on his lovers body where he had kissed, and lightly bit and couldn't help but bite his bottom lip with pride that this perfect beauty underneath him was all his.

"Your turn.", Ernie whimpered, that alone was enough to make Dean come, he was fighting the urge to release his seed every time his lover moaned, and whimpered underneath him, and with a lustful grin and flick of his wand Deans' cloths vanished and Ernie looked at him amazed. The mocha skinned boy was built like a stallion, hard biceps, and abs that you never would have guessed hid under those school robes, and a happy trail that started from bellow his belly button, down into a perfectly trimmed black bush of pubes, and then to the mouth dropping surprise that hung beneath it. He was dangerously big, but Ernie was more than ready to make love with his lover.

"I hope I didn't scare you.", Ernie looked at the boy lustfully and then with a wave of passion Ernie flipped the dark boy on his back, and Dean looked at him playfully amused.

"Lets see if _you _are man enough to handle this.", and with a gasp and a grasp of Ernie's' soft brown hair, Dean moaned loud as a wet, warming sensation engulfed his engorged cock. Ernie was bobbing his head slowly on his lovers hard cock. He wrapped his tongue around the head of the thick cock and moved up and down, the pubes would tickle his nose every time he deep throated his lover but he didn't care, this wasn't out of lust, he genuinely loved this man and wanted to make him feel every ounce of his love.

"Oh FUCK ...Ernie...your...ah...your so good at that.", Dean moaned grabbing a handful of Ernie's hair, Ernie grinned in his mind with pride that he was doing what he sought after to do. Just as Ernie took his lover fully in his mouth, his head was raised to look directly into Deans, there was no words needed to be said what he wanted next, and in a instant Ernie was on his back again.

"I promise ill take this slow.", Dean put a lubricating spell on his finger and slid it into his lovers tight pink pucker.

"Mmmm...Fuck.", Ernie said grasping the bed sheet, his lover probed into his tight rectum slowly, his body quivered, Deans long slender fingers worked in and out slowly. Then another intense pressure ensued into his rectum when Dean pushed in another finger, Ernie grabbed onto his lovers shoulders and moaned, the sensation felt hot, he relaxed the muscles in his ass and soon waves of pleasure filled his body.

"Dean..mmmmm...Dean p-please..fuck me.", Ernie whimpered into said boys ear, and Dean swiftly lubed his rock hard cock and placed it at the wet, pink entrance, Ernie gasped as his lover slid himself inside. He gripped his lovers shoulder and panted as his rectum was breached by the long thick intruder.

"Godric Ernie...your so tight.", Dean thrust himself fully inside his lover and slowly pumped himself in at a steady pace. Ernie relaxed the muscles again and the warm pleasure filled his body, he moaned and whimpered as his lover thrust himself in him. Dean was indeed very big and thick, but Ernie didn't care he loved this man and he was going to take every inch of his lover.

"Fuck yeah...oh Dean...fa-fa-faster!", Ernie moaned wrapping his legs tightly around his lovers waist, Dean didn't need to be told twice he loved this beautiful creature moaning, begging, and whimpering underneath him that he was going to give him all his love. No man was going to love this precious Hufflepuff but him, as Dean thrust harder and faster he grabbed hold of Ernie's' cock and started pumping it fast, the sight of his love moaning in pure ecstasy was enough to make him come but he wouldn't finish until his love was. Ernie could feel his lover hit a certain spot in his rectum that enhanced the sensation and increased the pleasure he was feeling from the thrusting and pumping from his own cock.

"Oh FUCK DEAN...DEAN..IM GUNNA..IM GUNNA!", Dean took his cue and with a final thrust and a lustful growl he exploded his seed into his lovers ass, and with a soft moan his lover finished on both of their chests. Sweating and panting, the two boys gazed into each others eyes and Dean leaned in and laid a soft kiss on his lovers lips.

"I love you...i don't ever want to lose you."

"You could never lose me...because I would never leave your side.", Ernie placed a soft kiss on his sweaty lovers fore head. Dean pulled himself out of Ernie and quickly casted a cleaning spell and laid next to his naked lover. Dean wrapped his arms around his lovers milk white body, and Ernie entwined his fingers into Deans. They didn't care that dinner had finish, or that their head of houses might be looking for them, they would announce their relationship tomorrow when they awoke and they would continue to love each other with a lions heart and a badgers loyalty.


End file.
